


Shopping, Fun and Fluff

by nazangel



Series: My Saphael and Malec fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothes, Dresses, Loving boyfirends, M/M, Magnus calls Raphael his child, Malec, Raphael calls Magnus father, Raphael is awesome, Raphael likes nice clothes, Sassy Raphael, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "Can't I just call me favorite child?""Bane," came the exasperated reply"I need you help. I want to take Alexander shopping,"------------------------------------------Raphael and Magnus take Simon and Alec shopping. Izzy came to annoy Alec. Clary came to annoy Simon. No one knows why Jace is there.There's also a little bit of fluff at the end.





	1. Shopping and Fun

Magnus called Raphael in the middle of the night knowing that the vampire would be up.

_"What do you want Bane,"_

_"Is that anyway to talk to your father Raphael,"_

He could practically see the the other rolling his eyes, _"Again, what do you want,"_

_"Can't I just call me favorite child?"_

_"Bane,"_  came the exasperated reply

_"I need you help. I want to take Alexander shopping,"_

_"And you need my help, why?"_

_"Well, as you know my fashion sense isn't for everyone,"_

_"You don't say,"_

_"And I thought you could help since you wear clothes as dark as your soul."_

_"Honestly, just buy him everything black,"_ said Raphael

_"Raphael please. I thought you could help with your fashion sense and your love for good clothes,"_

_"Magnus-"_

_"And be honest you love dressing people up too,"_

_"Bane-"_

_"Please Raphael. I really want this to go well and not have my boyfriend disappointed with me,"_

_"Magnus you know that's just your insecurity talking. That shadowhunter boy adores you,"_

_"OK. OK. But can you still come? Pleeeeeeeease"_

_"Fine, I can take tomorrow off. I'm bringing some people along though,"_

_"Great. Thanks Raphael,"_

_"You owe me Bane,"_

**XXX**

It was a few hours after sundown and Alec was being dragged around by his boyfriend.

"Where are we going Magnus,"

"Hush Alexander. You'll see when we get there,"

Alec sighed and gave up on asking, letting his glittery boyfriend pull him around the streets of Brooklyn. They ended up in front of a clothing store.

"We're going shopping for you," said Magnus

"Magnus-"

"Come on," said Magnus as he pulled him inside.

"Hello Mr. Bane," said one of the store staff, giving both of them a huge smile

"Hello Nick," said Magnus, "Is our private room ready,"

"Yes and Mr. Santiago is already in there with some guests,"

"Santiago," said Alec when Nick was out of earshot, "What is the vampire doing here and what random gues-"

"Please Alec," said Magnus, "Trust me. I invited Raphael here. You know he's my friend,"

Alec sighed, "Fine,"

When they got to the room Alec found that the guests weren't so random after all. Izzy and Jace were there with Clary and Simon. Izzy and Clary looked excited, Jace looked amused, Simon was nervous and Raphael just looked bored.

"Finally, you're here," said Raphael

"Don't be dramatic darling. I bet you haven't been waiting that long,"

Raphael rolled his eyes and stood up, "I've been meaning to take that one shopping but haven't been able to so I decided to just to do it right now,"

"Couldn't you just leave Sigrus to one of your other clan members,"

"Lewis," said Raphael, "Tell him why I couldn't leave you to another clan member,"

The young vampire looked down embarrassed, "Because Raphael is the only one who can stand my ramblings after twenty minutes and stand me in general cause I fidget a lot. At least I think he can stand me, sometimes I wonder if he's only pretending because he needs to keep his promise or just has endless patience- and I'm rambling again,"

"There's you answer," said Raphael. Alec felt a little bad for Simon. It wasn't completely his fault that he couldn't stop talking most of the time.

"Anyway," continued Raphael, "I had to call Izzy because (a) I'm a good friend and I knew she wouldn't want to miss this (b) She knows her brother's size. Clary found out and wanted to annoy Simon and I'm not sure why the blonde douche is here,"

"Hey," said Jace.

"I'm soooo excited," said Izzy, "I'm always trying to get Alec to buy fancier clothes but he never listens,"

"Same with Simon," said Clary, "I mean don't get me wrong. I'm all for wearing whatever you like but Simon here has a gorgeous body that would look great in certain types of clothing,"

"Uh, thanks Fray," Simon stuttered. If he hadn't been a vampire, he probably would blushed.

Alec wondered if the boy was over his crush on the redhead. She had been dating Jace since the  _I'm-your-brother-but-wait-not-your-brother_  thing and it didn't seem like they were going to break up this time around. Alec had never seen Jace this happy.

All in all, Alec hoped Simon was over Clary and moving on. He knew a little something about unrequited crushes.

"So, Magnus asked me to take lead on this as his boyfriend's taste in clothing leans more toward mine then his,"

"I'm not so sure about that," said Alec

"Oh it does," said Raphael, "You just don't know it yet,"

Alec sighed.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I with the help of Izzy and the redhead chose some clothes for both of these boys. I was thinking fashion show style. They could put one of the selection on and model it for us and then we can decide whether it is a yes or a no. How many choices are you looking to take home,"

"A couple of shirts and pants and at least one suit," said Magnus before Alec could reply.

Alec frowned, "I can't let you pay for that,"

"Oh hush of course you can,"

"Don't worry Lightwood, the stuff I chose costs at least a third of Magnus's usual get up. Even if he buys all of it, it'll barely do anything to his bank acount. He can make that much in two sessions with a faerie,"

Magnus shrugged, "They always want complicated spells and potions,"

"Magnus,"

"It's a gift darling. Don't worry,"

"This is an interesting conversation," said Raphael, "How about this, I'll send you the bill and you can argue about it later,"

"OK," said Alec, "One suit jacket, one shirt and one pair of pants and I'll model to your heart's content,"

"Deal," said Magnus grinning. That grin alone made all this worth it. Alec could do this if it made Magnus grin like that.

"Simon is going first," said Raphael

"Come on Simon," said Clary as she and Izzy pulled the vampire inside one of the huge changing rooms.

Alec sighed once more and sat down beside Magnus to watch.

**XXX**

Simon fidgeted as the two shadowhunter girls pulled him inside. He couldn't help it. Raphael had been talking to him about buying fancier clothes but Sion hadn't thought it would turn into putting on a show.

"You OK there Simon," said Clary

"Um yeah. I think so,"

Clary frowned, "Are you nervous about this? You don't have to do it you know,"

Isabelle nodded.

"I know but...I want to,"

It wasn't a lie. He did want to do it. He just felt nervous which was weird because despite his insecurities, the opinion of most of the people sitting there did not matter to him. Not even Clary's. Not that Clary would ever be cruel to him. No, not Clary. The only one he could think of was Raphael.

 _Huh. Wait._ His mind halted. Why did he care about how Raphael thought he looked?  _It's probably because he's my leader and I want to impress him. Yeah, that's it._

Clary called him over, successfully shutting down his thoughts.

The first thing they handed him was a deep navy blue sweater with a white collar attached to it. They had given him beige pants to wear with it.

 _Well, this isn't that bad._ The clothes looked expensive but comfortable. Simon had half expected shiny suits to be lining the walls.

He put them on and walked in front of the others. Magnus grinned and Raphael just looked him up and down.

"Put the sweater in the 'yes' pile, the pants go in the 'no' pile," said Raphael

"Why? What's wrong with them,"

Before Raphael could say anything, Jace spoke up, "They're kind of lose around the thighs and that shade of beige would probably not look good on you. Maybe a darker shade,"

Everybody raised their eyebrows at him.

"What," said Jace, "I have good looks but looking this attractive requires effort,"

Simon couldn't help but roll his eyes as he was pulled into the changing room again.

Next were jeans, a white shirt and a maroon blazer.

The outfit was considered a yes.

A three piece black tuxedo with shiny black shoes. Also a yes.

A red leather jacket was a 'yes' but a light purple dress shirt went into the 'no' pile.

Simon also tried on different dress pants. They got a maroon one and a white one. Simon also got a silver suit.

A black sequin dress jacket with a blue shirt underneath.

Simon also went through several different ties. They chose ten of those and another eight bow ties.

Simon couldn't help but giggle when Clary held up a green velvet jacket. He knew it would be a 'no' but he modeled it anyway.

Raphael glared as if the jacket has personally offended him, "Dios Mio, absolutely not fledgling. Take the thing  _off_ ,"

Simon laughed for a solid two minutes. He had to find ways to rile up the clan leader more often.

A gold suit with a, "It's a shadowhunter color but you look good in it so we'll keep it," from Raphael.

Simon had never been more glad that he couldn't blush.

Another dress jacket. It had swirl-like patterns on the right side. The jacket came in several different colors. Silver on black, gold on black, purple on black, purple on silver, silver on purple, black on silver. The gold on black and silver on purple was approved.

They chose a few more jackets with similar styles and a few shirts too.

A few more sweaters were added to the 'yes' pile. It was growing huge and Simon mentioned to Raphael if they should stop.

Raphael waved him off, "Don't worry about it baby,"

Simon totally did not get a fluttery feeling at the nickname.

Clary and Izzy started to go through a different pile of clothing. It seemed that Raphael was going to get him clothes for every aspect of his new life. The tuxedos and suits had been for official business and parties. A little more low key suits, shirts and sweaters for everyday clan life. The pile they were going through now could only be described as clubbing themed.

Simon had thought the sequin jacket had been shiny but he changed him mind when he was handed a glittery red shirt with tight black jeans.

"Looking good Sherry," said Magnus, "Looking good,"

Simon looked at Raphael and saw him nod. He could have sworn that Raphael's eyes lingered longer than necessary.

_No they didn't Simon. That's just your imagination. The same thing that convinced you that Clary could one day be in love with you._

"Come on Simon," said Izzy, "Try this one next,"

They handed him a tight brown leather jacket.

"Hmmm," said Raphael, "Do we have it another color,"

"We have a darker brown," said Clary

"Try that one,"

Simon did. Raphael liked it. It went into the 'yes' pile.

He tried a few more simple shirts that were obviously too tight and form fitting to be worn everyday.

Clary chuckled as she held up the next piece of clothing, "This must have ended up in here by accident,"

She was holding a knee length, long sleeved black dress. It looked stretchy and would probably hug his body if he put it on.

He wanted to put it on.

"I'll just put it away," said Clary

However Isabelle noticed his expression, "Do you want to try it on?"

"I think so,"

Clary smiled and handed it to him.

He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. The dress came just below his knees. It was tight and hugged his body perfectly. Almost as if someone had chosen it for him.

He smirked so his interest would not show, "What do you think? Should I model this for the guys. Just for fun?"

"Go ahead," said Clary, "It should be fun,"

Simon went out and struck some ridiculous poses. Clary took some pictures. By the end, Magnus and Jace were laughing and clapping while Alec grinned and Raphael rolled his eyes with at smile. The clan leader then told Simon to get back to 'work'.

Simon almost asked him if he could keep it but thought against it.

"What is that," said Simon as Izzy showed him black leather pants.

"Don't look like that," said Izzy, "Trust me, they'll look good,"

"If you say so," said Simon

He wore them with a simple white shirt and walked in front of the others.

"Not bad Sherman,"

Even Alec and Jace nodded approvingly

Simon looked at Raphael to find the vampire looking him up and down with his head tilted.

"What do you think Boss,"

"I can think of a few things to say," said Raphael, "but all of them are highly inappropriate so I'll just keep my mouth shut,"

Magnus let out a peel of laughter while the two shadowhunter boys smirked. Simon just stuttered and went back inside and put the pants in the 'yes' pile.

_He was just being observant. Doesn't mean anything._

**XXX**

Alec couldn't wipe the smirk off his face at Raphael's comment. It only got bigger when Simon started stuttering. Poor thing.

The whole fashion show thing was turning out to be more fun than he expected. Raphael and Magnus were good critiques and Jace's comments were also funny. Seeing Simon in that dress had been a blast. He actually didn't look that bad in it.

Alec had been dreading his turn but maybe it would be fun. He still didn't like the idea of modeling in front of the vampire leader but he couldn't deny that the man had good taste. Alec had noticed that the clothes Simon had put on hadn't necessarily been Raphael's style. The clan leader had taken into account the young vampire's tastes too. Maybe he had chosen something good for Alec too.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched squeal from inside the changing room.

"What the hell," said Jace

"I think that was Simon," said Alec

"Looks like he found his gift," said Raphael

"What did you get him that made him squeal like  _that_?" said Magnus

Before Raphael could respond, Simon came out holding a bunch of comfy sweaters and going on about Star Wars and something called Stranger Things.

"Oh My God. I can't believe it. You got me Star Wars sweaters. There's Vader and Snoke. A Force Awakens one and the Skywalkers and Han and oh  _God_ there's Stranger Things too. I love the Eleven Shirt and Hawkins School and The Club and - and oh God Ego's and Will's name written  _upside down._ And the one with Vader vs Eleven is  _priceless._ This one might be my new favorite thing- Why is everyone staring at me?"

Raphael chuckled and stood up, "First off, you're rambling,"

"Oops," said Simon, looking down embarassed, "I was just really excited,"

"Also, you said God three times without noticing,"

"I did?" said Simon, "Oh my God I did. I'm saying  _God. Clary I can say God. Raphael I can say God_ ,"

"Yes Fledgling. We noticed," said Raphael with an amused look on his face.

"Congrats Simon," said Clary, smiling at her best friend's antics.

Simon laughed gleefully as the older vampire lead him to the seats, "I can't believe a bunch of sweaters made me say God,"

"I can," said Raphael, "You're a nerd,"

"Truer words have not been said," said Clary

Simon smiled at Raphael, "I'm guessing you didn't get these from here,"

"No," said Raphael, "I ordered them after you spent a whole forty minutes going on about how you loved the merchandise but couldn't afford to buy it,"

"I knew it," cheered Simon, "You do listen to me and thank you soooo much,"

"That was nice of you Raphael," said Clary. Alec knew she had a hard time warming up to Raphael and he didn't blame her. However, it looked like she might be rethinking her opinion about the clan leader. Not that Raphael seemed to care

Raphael waved his hand, "Alright, Lightwood and Bane. Your turn,"

"I'm trying on things too?" said Magnus

"You love trying on things and I thought it would make it more bearable for your shadowhunter,"

"That's...thoughtful of you," said Alec

"Yes. Yes. Let's get going now," said Raphael, "I have other things to do too, you know,"

"Oh please, you know you're enjoying this Rapha," said Magnus as Clary and Izzy started to pull them toward the changing rooms.

Izzy pulled Alec into the one changing room while Magnus was pulled into as different one by Clary.

Alec looked around as they went in. The place was a least as big as his room at the institute. There were some fancy suits, jackets and shirts lining the walls. Nothing to glittery but some of them had a little shine to them.

"I'm supposed to try on all of these," said Alec, looking at the numerous amount of clothing

"Yes Alec," said Izzy, "It'll be fun. Come on,"

She handed him a simple light blue suit first.

He put it on and walked out and waited for Magnus. The warlock stepped out a few seconds a later. He was wearing the same suit as Alec however, his was coablt blue and had sequin at the shoulders.

"You look quite handsome Mr. Lightwood," said Magnus

"And you look stunning Mr. Bane," said Alec and grinned when Magnus blushed.

Magnus really did look stunning. The pants hugged him perfectly and the the color brought out him...well...everything.

This was becoming more enjoyable.

"Shall we?" said Alec, holing out his arm

"We shall,"

They both walked out to Jace and Simon cheering. They both spun each other around and Raphael gave them a nod of approval.

"I have to say, you do have good taste Magnus," said Raphael

Everyone knew he wasn't talking about the clothes. Those had been chosen by Raphael anyway.

Nope, he was talking about Alec, who totally did not blush at the comment.

"I know," said Magnus, looking Alec up and down.

This time Alec did blush.

They went inside and started to try on more things. Clary and Izzy must have coordinated it beforehand because every time the two boyfriends came out. they were either wearing matching clothes or complementing colors etc.

Alec and Magnus modeled suits, shirts, suit jackets and sweaters. They took turns spinning each other around. Halfway though the thing someone turned on some music and they started to do the catwalk thing. Magnus was really good at it but Alec failed miserably.

He didn't care. He was having fun. Magnus looked more and more stunning every time he tried on another piece of clothing.

When they were down to the last sweater, they walked out in matching sweaters. It was the sort of thing that suited both their styles. It was black but Magnus didn't mind as it had a shiny sheen. However, it was not shiny enough for Alec to be against it. It was something he would wear at a party while Magnus would wear just walking around the streets.

Alec looked at Magnus, wearing the matching sweater and couldn't help but kiss him. The kiss lasted for a solid minute in which Jace and Simon cheered, Izzy whistled and Raphael threw a balled up tie at Magnus' head.

"Really Papa," said Raphael, "I did not come here for this,"

Magnus just grinned and gave Alec another peck. Raphael sighed.

"You call Magnus Papa," said Jace

"Yes,"

Jace grinned and was about to say something when Raphael cut him off.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'Does that make Alec the step-dad' I'm going to rip your throat out,"

Jace promptly shut his mouth.

"So have you decided what you're getting," said Izzy

"Definitely these sweaters," said Magnus, then shyly smiled at Alec, "If it's OK with you of course,"

Alec smiled and pulled the warlock closer, "Of course it is,"

"What else," said Magnus, "You have to choose at least two more things,"

"The second pair of black jeans and grey suit jacket,"

"OK," sad Raphael, "We can put the stuff in piles. I'll give Nick and Julia instructions on where to send what,"

They all started to sort clothing while Raphael went to get the employees. He came back with two of them and directed them to which clothes were who'd and how to pack them.

When they were done they all headed outside.

"So are we portaling or do people wanna walk," said Magnus

"The three of us are on patrol," said Jace, "We have our weapons on us. Don't need a portal,"

With that he, Izzy and Clary said goodnight, the girls thanked Raphael for inviting them and they went off.

"We'll take the portal," said Raphael, "Baby here has to carry the sweaters,"

"Ummm Raphael," said Simon nervously, "I think I left one of the sweaters inside. Can I get it?"

Raphael sighed and waved the young vampire off.

"I'll come with you," said Magnus, leaving Alec and Raphael alone outside.

"Uh. Raphael?"

"Yes,"

"I wanted to thank you for today. I know you probably did it for Magnus but I had a lot of fun too so yeah thanks,"

Raphael just shrugged, "I like dong these things so it was no problem,"

After a minute or so, the other two appeared and Magnus opened a portal for them to go through.

"Thanks again Raphael," said Magnus

Raphael just waved him off before going through the portal.

"So walking or not," said Magnus

Alec smiled at him, "Let's walk. I wanna enjoy the night with you,"

"Great," said Magnus and took his hand.


	2. Now Comes The Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and more fluff.

Raphael and Simon stepped through the portal straight into Simon's room.

"Make sure you put the things inside properly," said Raphael

"I'm capable pf putting away clothes you know,"

"Sure," said Raphael with a smile, "If you say so,"

Simon tried to be annoyed but failed. Raphael's smile was too pretty.

_No. No. Not going there._

"Are you going to watch me put these away," said Simon

Before Raphael could answer, there was a knock at the door. Dmitri poked his head inside.

"Heard you talking. Thought I might bring blood. Fledgling needs to drink,"

"Thank you Dmitri," said Raphael

"Yeah thanks Dmitri,"

Dmitri saluted them both and left.

"As I was going to say, I have something else for you but I want you to put away you clothes first because it will probably distract you,"

"OK..." said Simon and started to hang his clothes in the closet as Raphael lounged on his bed.

"Also we have to pick decoration for your party,"

"My party?"

"Well yes," said Raphael, "Ever clan member is individually welcomed to the clan. I told you about it."

"Oh I thought you know because of the circumstances with Camille and the war we wouldn't-"

"Of course we would," said Raphael, "Yours is a bit late due to circumstances but we're still going to have it,"

"Oh," was all Simon could think of saying.

Raphael stood up and moved a bit closer, "Oh baby, you didn't think we were going to skip your party did you?"

"Maybe?"

"Well we're not," said Raphael, "Which means you have to choose something to wear and talk to Lily about decorations. It's in a week after all,"

"So soon. How will you-"

"Don't worry about it," said Raphael, "It's your party. You don't worry, baby,"

"OK," said Simon, looking away because of the earnest look on Raphael's face.

To distract himself from the man- vampire standing in front of him, Simon went back to the clothes and found the dress he had tried on.

"You bought it!" he said excitedly

"I noticed you interest," said Raphael, shrugging

Simon couldn't help the smile that broke over his face, "Thank you,"

"Your welcome baby,"

After the clothes were put away, Simon turned toward the clan leader, "So what else do you have for me,"

Raphael lead him to the bed and reached under it. He pulled out a white box wit hat red bow on top, "It's tradition for the leader and some of the older vampires to give the new member a gift at the party but I didn't know how you would feel about other people seeing this. I hope you like it,"

Simon was confused. What could Raphael have gotten him.

He opened the box to and gasped. There was a black sweatshirt inside. The front had circular spray painting like picture of a pansexuality flag with a menorah in the middle.

It was possibly the best thing anyone had given him.

"Raphael," he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, "This is- this is amazing. I don't even know what to say?"

"A 'thank you' will do just fine," said Raphael

 _"Thank you,"_  said Simon, "I- can I- can I hug you? I really want to hug you,"

Raphael smiled and opened his arms. Simon wrapped his arms around the older vampire and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Simon pulled away.

He looked up to find Raphael smiling at him.

He glanced away before he said could say something stupid like 'I wanna kiss you too'

"Well fledgling," said Raphael, "While I'm glad you like your gift. We do still have a training schedule to follow,"

**XXX**

Magnus and Alec entered the apartment hand in hand.

"So," said Magnus nervously, "Did you have fun today,"

"Yeah," said Alec, "It was great,"

Magnus smiled feeling relieved. He didn't know what he would have done if Alec hadn't liked the outing or if Alec hadn't wanted to buy the sweaters. That would have been humiliating, especially in front of the others.

Magnus shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, "Do you want anything before going to bed,"

"I'm good," said Alec, "I'm going to go take a shower,"

"OK,"

After Alec was gone into the shower Magnus' thoughts once again drifted. He knew Raphael was right. Alec adored him. He had told him that much over and over again. However, Magnus couldn't help but feel a bit insecure about asking about some things.

A lot of times in the past he has been considered too clingy or too  _much_ for people to handle. He apparently came off as needy.

Magnus sighed. This was ridiculous. Alec had had fun. He had liked the outing. There was nothing wrong.

Magnus got up and changed while waiting for Alec. After a few minutes Alec came out and put an arm around Magnus.

"I don't know about you Magnus, but I'm ready to head to bed,"

Magnus smiled and nodded, "Me too,"

They both got in and laid down facing each other. Magnus reached out for Alec but stopped himself, fearing Alec might not want to. He hoped Alec hadn't noticed his almost attempt.

A few minutes later Alec opened his arms, "Can I hold you,"

Magnus didn't think he had ever moved faster into anyone's arms.

Alec kissed his forehead and mumbled, "Good Night,"

"Good Night Darling,"

**XXX**

Simon and Raphael trained for an hour or so before Raphael had to go. Lily then took over. Simon later watched some movies with Eric and then Raphael joined them all for dinner.

As always, Raphael walked Simon to his room after dinner and said good night. As Simon watched him go, he thought abut the whole day, about Raphael's smiles and his gifts and made up his mind in a split second.

"Raphael," he called out

"Yes baby,"

"I wanted to ask-" said Simon but stuttered to a stop, nervousness taking him over.

Raphael didn't say anything, just watched him with a patient expression and a sweet smile. As if he already knew what was on Simon's mind. Simon loved that smile. Not many people outside the clan saw it and Simon loved that it was mostly directed at him.

It was that smile that made him pick up his courage. Recent events had shown that Raphael obviously liked him and had been waiting for Simon to catch up. With Clary, Simon had never had the courage and had missed his chance probably because she hadn't shown any interest.

However the clan leader had shown interest. Raphael deserved to be asked out properly.

"I know we do breakfast and dinner with the clan but I was think maybe we could go out for lunch tomorrow, if you're not busy,"

"I think I could make time for some lunch outside the hotel," said Raphael

"Around 2:00 OK"

"It's a date," said Raphael smiling

Simon could have sworn his heart fluttered.

"It's a date," said Simon

Raphael grinned, "Sweet dreams baby,"

"You too," said Simon as Raphael walked toward his room

Simon went inside and instantly texted Clary and because she rarely let him down his phone buzzed with her call just seconds later.

"Hey Simon. I'm so excited for you!" said Clary, "I can't talk to long though. Patrol is running late but tomorrow before and after we are going to  _discuss,"_

Simon smiled at her excitement, "Thank Fray and sure,"

"Bye Simon. Love you

"Love you,"

Simon laid on his bed.

A happy, tingly feeling started to fill his body.

_I'm going on a date with Raphael!_

**XXX**

Magnus woke to an empty bed. He could smell something good from the kitchen. He went their to find Alec making pancakes.

"Morning," said Alec

"Good morning darling," said Magnus, kissing the shadowhunter on the cheek, "They smell lovely,"

Alec smiled, "Thanks. I found those outside the door,"

Magnus turned to see what Alec was pointing at. There were two white boxes sitting on the table with red bows on them. One was glittery.

Magnus smiled. He could guess who those were from.

"Raphael,"

"What is Raphael sending us," said Alec bringing the pancakes to the table.

"Let's find out,"

He picked up the note saying Magnus in Raphael's neat hand writing.

_Dear Magnus_

_You and your shadowhunter boyfriend are invited to Simon's welcome party on Saturday. In my past experience you never dress according to my instructions so I have decided to send you both your outfits for the party. Please wear it Magnus. Do not come wearing something ridiculous. I will kick you out._

_Your favorite,_

_Raphael_

Magnus smiled. They opened both the boxes together and found two identical tuxes. They had lovely patterns on them. Only difference was that one was black and the other was cobalt blue.

It wasn't hard to guess which one belonged to who.

Magnus smiled at the thought of going to the party with a Alec on his arm, wearing matching Tuxes.

Suddenly another thought occurred to him.  _What if Alec doesn't want to wear it._ Sweater were one thing but this was another.

"Um Alexander," said Magnus nervously, "You do not have to wear it if you don't want,"

Alec frowned, "I like it. Don't you want to wear them,"

"Well, yes of course," said Magnus, playing with note, "I don't want to pressure into anyth-"

"Magnus please stop," said Alec, "Come sit down,"

Alec lead him to the couch in the living room

"What's going on," said Alec, once they sat down

"What ever do you mean,"

"Come on Magnus. You got nervous suggesting the matching sweaters and then don't think I didn't notice you almost reaching out for me when we went to bed,"

"Alexander I don't-

"And that's not all," said Alexander, "You've done it ever since I moved in. You almost touch then you move away. You get nervous suggesting things to do. It's as if you expect me to yell at you or push you away of something,"

Magnus looked down, ashamed.

"Magnus," said Alec softly, "Please look at me,"

Magnus looked up to see a soft concerned expression on his lovers face.

"Do you expect me to those things Magnus,"

"I-well um-," Magnus stuttered

"You really think I would do that," said Alec softly

"NO! NO!," said Magnus, "It's just-"

"Hey. Hey, Magnus," said Alec, "Please calm down first. I didn't mean to make you panic. I was just wondering if I ever gave any indication of not wanting to touch you or do things with you,"

Magnus took a deep breathe, "No you haven't but something always stops me. It's this old insecurity from when I was very young and new to relatioships. You know a bit about my childhood,"

Alec nodded.

"Well. For a while I became very touch starved. It got really bad where I was willing to do anything to get a little affection for a while,"

"Oh Magnus," said Alec, pulling the warlock against him. Magnus snuggled into Alec's arms, relishing in the touch.

"I guess that fear of losing the feeling of touch never left me. Due to it, I end up clinging to my significant others a bit too much,"

Magnus laughed bitterly, "Camille used to make fun of it. A couple of people actually left me because of it,"

"Magnus," said Alec softly, "Look at me and listen to me very carefully,"

Magnus looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love touching you, kissing you, holding you close in bed," said Alec, "I love holding your hand, I love it when we curl up on the couch together. I love being close to you in general. I will never ever push you away. Do you understand?"

Magnus nodded with tears in his eyes. Alec seemed to have that affect on him.

"Now what's with nervousness whenever you want to suggest something to do together?"

"Well," said Magnus, "I guess you could tie it to being afraid of rejection. I guess along the way, rejection of touch wasn't he only thing I started to be afraid of,"

"I'm guessing a few of douche bad ex's didn't help either,"

Magnus chuckled, "They didn't,"

"Magnus I don't mind wearing matching clothes occasionally, especially if they are not too glittery or extravagant," said Alec, "Also you can suggest dates and stuff. If I don't like the suggestion, I will never yell at you or reject you. I'll tell you why I don't like it and then we can come up with some thing else together. OK,"

Magnus nodded, "OK,"

"And I want you to do the same. If you don't like something I suggest I want you to tell me,"

Magnus nodded again.

"So are we wearing the tuxes to the party, you know if you want to go?" said Magnus

"I want to go," said Alec, "I've some to tolerate parties since meeting you and you'll be there. Also I want to see you in that tux,"

Magnus couldn't help but grin. He had been so worried about Alec's reaction that he hadn't let himself be properly excited over the gift and the invitation.

"And I can't wait to see you in yours," said Magnus, "We're going to be the best looking people there,"

Alec chuckled and kissed him.

Another idea occurred to him, "We should try them on right now and see how we look!"

Alec laughed, "As much as I love your excitement, I'm hungry and after breakfast I have to go to the institute but we can try them on tonight when I come home. If we don't have some kind of emergency or something.

"Good idea," said Magnus, already imagining Alexander in the tux.

**XXX**

Izzy woke up to sunlight streaming into her room. Usually sunlight meant that she was late getting up but patrol had run late. Apparently their replacements had been needed in London. They hadn't had the heart to disturb Alec so the three of them had decided to stick it out.

The clock told Izzy she still had two hours until she had to be in the main room.

She was about to fall asleep again when there was a knock at the door

Izzy sighed. So much for staying in bed.

She opened the door to find a shadowhunter about her age standing there, holding a white box with a red bow. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"I am so sorry to disturb you. I know you came in late yesterday but his was left for you at the institute doorstep. I thought I should get it to you right away,"

"Thank you..."

"Erin, Ms. Lightwood,"

"Thank you Erin,"

"Have a good day Ms. Lightwood,"

Izzy shut the door and brought the box to her bed. She opened it to find the most gorgeous silver sequin dress. It was sleeve less and maxi style. It had a water like quality. She would probably look beautiful walking in it.

There was a note at the bottom of the box. She picked it up to read it.

_Dear Isabelle,_

_As I told you, we are having a party to formally welcome Simon to the clan this Saturday. I hope you will join us in this dress. Usually I don't buy clothes for people that are coming to my parties, well people that aren't my friends, which should tell you why you are holding that beautiful dress right now. You can bring a date if you like._

_Your friend,_

_Raphael_

_P.S. Simon wants to invite the red head which means your blonde brother will come too. Please make sure they dress decently._

Isabelle smiled and looked from the letter to the dress. She had to give it to him, Raphael had style.

**XXX**

Alec smiled as his boyfriend got ready to come to bed. By some miracle Alec had been able to come home on time and they had been able to try on the tuxes. Just as Alec had imagined, Magnus had looked beautiful in it.

Alec himself hadn't looked too bad either. Raphael certainly knew how to pick out clothes.

Speaking of the vampire.

Alec picked up the phone to text him, hoping the other was up.

"Who are you messaging," asked Magnus, curiously, "I don't mean to pry but you rarely text. You prefer calling,"

"Raphael," said Alec, "I wanted to thank him for the tuxes,"

Magnus smiled and curled around Alec's body.

Alec:  _Hello Raphael_

Raphael:  _Shadowhunter_

Alec:  _I wanted to thank you for the tuxes_

Raphael:  _It's fine. Can't really trust you people to dress yourselves._

Alec:  _I'm going to ignore that last bit and tell you that I know why you sent matching tuxes like that._

Raphael:  _Oh really?_

Alec:  _You hoped it would get us talking about Magnus's insecurities_

Raphael: _I admit there was another motive to those. I knew Magnus wouldn't be able to help but look nervous. I saw you notice his hesitance at the store. I thought maybe this would prompt you to talk. I was ready to use a more bolder method if it didn't work._

Raphael:  _You make him happy. I might not like you much but he likes you a lot and I love him. I want to see him happy._

Alec: _I know and I'm glad he has you in his corner, even if I don't like you much._

Raphael:  _Touche_

Alec: _I'll always try do my best to make him happy_.

Raphael:  _Somehow I don't doubt it Alexander._

Alec looked at the text, feeling stunned. He didn't think the other had ever called him by his name. He must be serious.

Alec:  _Thank you Raphael_

He waited for a few minutes but their was no reply so he put the phone away.

He looked own to see Magnus already dosing off. He laid down and gently put his arm around the other man. Magnus instantly curled into him, making Alec smile.

"Good night my glittery warlock,"

**XXX**

**Izzy's dress**

 

**Malec Tuxes.**

 

****

 

**Malec Sweaters**

****

**Simon's Gift**

 

**Simon's Gold suit**

****

**Simon's black leather pants**

****

**Alec's grey suit jacket**

****

**Simon's gold on black**

****

 

 

 

 


End file.
